monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Merrow
Encyclopedia Entry: A type of mermaid that lives in the sea distinguished by their pink hair and the red cap they wear on their head. They resemble “mermaids” and in the same way, they are a race that is friendly towards humans. However, they are different from the mermaids which have comparably docile personalities. Even among the mermaids family, they're known as the “most lustful” race. When they find a man who strikes their fancy, they'll use their voluptuous body to seduce him, and aggressively try to initiate sex. Purportedly “even the insides of their heads are pink,” and their main interest is sex and romantic affairs with human men. They also peep on romantic affairs and sex of other monsters, and they like amorous and obscene discussions. Of course, the thing that they enjoy most of all is spending time with their lovers and having sex. When they've fallen in love with a man from the bottom of their heart, they only have eyes for him, and their focus is sex with him. Just as it would appear from their looks, time spent having sex with them will be tinged with a syrupy sweet pink pleasure. Also, they always wear a hat when they're unmarried. When they make a marriage proposal to a man who strikes their fancy, they entrust the hat to the man. The hat carries the protection of the sea god Poseidon. The magical power that they need to live in the ocean is contained within it. For that reason, when they lose their hats, they lose that magical power, and they become unable to even swim, but they regain it through the spirit energy they consume during sex with their husband. In this way, they end up becoming entirely dependent on their husbands, it is a strong indication of their will to always be with their husbands and never separate. When a new merrow is born, she is given a hat by Poseidon and the Sea Bishops who serve her. Since the power sealed in that hat uses the mother’s power, the husband must transfer a lot of spirit energy to the mother each time a child is born. Also, in the same way as mermaids, they possess the “mermaid’s blood” which greatly increases the lifespan of those who drink it. The blood is treasured by monsters who need it to increase the lifespan of their husbands, but it’s said the source of distribution is mostly from the merrows. Using the blood, they trade for various things that other monsters possess such as medicines, and accessories. Besides that, they love erotic tales, and often give thanks to other monsters who tell them such stories by offering up blood. For that reason, “mermaid’s blood” almost never appears on the market for humans, but for the monsters, there is ample supply. Furthermore, the mermaid blood collected from them is different from that of a mermaid. Perhaps because of the merrow's disposition, when times passes, the blood will turn pink, and it seems to have the side effect of changing a man's disposition to be much more lustful. Trivia * This monster girl is based on Irish version of mermaid. *Mermaids can move on land in three ways: crawling on their tails, learning spells of human transformation, or learning how to use their mana to hover off the ground (though this doesn’t mean they can fly freely through the sky). (Source: Kenkou’s Q and A thread). Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Merrow_book_profile.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page merrow.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= Merrow4.png|2nd Revision English Encyclopedia Page Merrow.PNG|1st Revision English Encyclopedia Page |-|Official MGE Artwork= File:Merrow_extra_art_2.jpg|They love to peep on other monsters in sensual situations and observe them having sex. Because of this, they become unable to bear it, and can be frequently seen masturbating. |-|Fan Artwork= 61357e74f18fe6451aeae4607d12d48857472cdb.jpg 26713735.jpg Sample 6232e33c961082afcfd06939410bdfe7.jpg|Art by jiji tumblr_p9933wHBfZ1v2gw9ko1.png|by Matilda Fiship D4o-X95XsAAgpx9.jpg|by AltairLeVega References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Mermaid Family Category:Fish Type Category:Oceans Category:Gentle Category:Lustful